JalanJalan ke Dimensi Lain
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: L ama Light diculik dua cewek cantik! -ehm, sorry, diculik ama dua cewek 'Jalan-Jalan' ke 'Dimensi Lain' dan disuruh SEKOLAH! siapa sebenarnya dua cewek gila ini? RnR nee? no flame plz.. DN punya Tsugumi Ohba ama Takeshi Obata... Not Yaoi! UPDATED CHAP 4!
1. Geje

Comments, Please!

**Kisa-chan: oke, jadi ini fic DN pertamanya Kisa-chan, n' berbahasa Indonesia, jadi, maklum kalo ada salah kata atau misalnya mirip sama fic punya anda/orang lain. Ngga ada maksud memplagiat. karena Kisa-chan ngga mungkin memplagiat, kenapa? Karena Kisa-chan adalah orang yang autis, jadi ngga mungkin memplagiat, secara, nemu kata plagiat aja baru hari ini, dilakuinnya 5 milenium kemudian kali =3**

**Kazusa: haai, ini Kazusa, aku disini jadi co-author plus narrator. Aku sahabatnya Kisa, aku ngga punya account FFN sih, jadi numpang di account-nya Kisa, Gomen…**

**Kisa-chan: urusai, Kazusa, gue cuma nyuruh lo ngenalin diri doang. Ga ada yang nanya account, wooi!**

**Kazusa: huee… maafin Kazusa…**

**Kisa-chan: iya deh, iya, uih jug, si Azka nungguan (sori, jadi pake bhs. Sunda) okeh, readers, let's get to da' story!**

**Oia, maaf buat Amisa RyuuBirthday, fic ini Kisa-chan bikin agak mirip sama fic-nya Amisa, soalnya ceritanya Amisa kereen… AWESOME!**

**- Chapter 1: Geje  
**

L Lawliet, detektif gaje yang mirip panda itu, tiduran di atas sofanya yang kayanya… empuk [author ikutan bobo-an –digaplok L-] dia diem, lagi mikir, sangaaaat keras, melebihi kerasnya batu –ditenggelemin-

Tiba-tiba, jendela di deket sofanya ngebuka [ya ngejeblak gitu aja] ngga ada yang buka. Karena disitu cuma ada dia trus dia juga lagi tiduran. Ga mungkin kan dia punya kekuatan pikiran kaya di film? L kaget, dia duduk di sofanya dengan gaya khas-nya. Dia ngeliat sesosok cewek berambut hitam panjang di jendelanya [sori, bukan kuntilanak ya]

"L…" cewek itu manggil nama dia

"S-siapa…?" L bingung

"Maukah kau…" kata cewek itu lagi

"Mau apa…?" L makin bingung

"JADI PENDAMPINGKU! KYAAA!" –dibunuh- "Ehm, maksudnya, mau jalan-jalan ngga? Gratis, kok" tawar cewek itu, widiih, udah kaya agen travel aja tu cewek [Kisa: Narrator sial]

"Euh, elo agen travel, ya?" L balik nanya

"BUKAAAAN! Gue Cuma nawarin doang!" teriak cewek itu

"Ooh, kalo gue bilang 'kagak mau' gimana?" L jawab dengan santainya

"Ooh, kalo itu kagak bisa…" tu cewek bilang dengan Pe-De-nya

"Kok ga bisa?" L nanya lagi

"Karena… GUE ADALAH AUTHOR! Elo adalah orang yang jadi korban keisengan fanfic gue, jadi lo harus ngikutin SEMUA keinginan dari AUTHOR… MUAHAHAHA…" seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Author itu, ngancem L

"Gue ga mau…" lagi-lagi L jawab dengan santainya

"Ooh, gitu, kalo lo ga mau gue punya punishment yang pas buat lo… search , cari account DeviantArt gue disitu. Gue punya HADIAH buat elo" Sang Author menebar senyum mengerikan pada L yang tidak berdaya

L langsung nyamber laptop-nya trus search , nama account DeviantArt-nya adalah –piip- [sensor, takut promosi, lagian udah ga pernah dibuka lagi, author lupa namanya]

L langsung liat gallery 'Ryuzaki-kun' dan…

L cengo

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

Sejam kemudian…

"WOI, L! Mao ampe kapan lo cengo depan laptop mulu, heh?" si Author udah mulai kesel

"Sori, sori, oke dah, gue ikut" kata L sambil nutupin idungnya pake tisu

"Hehehe, elo nosebleed ya? Hukuman elo kalo ga ikut gue, ntu gambar bakal nyebar ke seluruh dunia [udah kale… tapi ama author dah diapus skrg]" ow, gambar apakah itu? Hanya Author dan Narrator yang tau… -ketawa setan-

"Setuju, gue ikut, tapi kemana?" L cengo (lagi)

"Ke dimensi laen lah, kemana lagi coy?" kata Author sok gaul –digampar Author-

"LET'S GO, RYUZAKI LAWLIET!" si Author langsung ngilang ama si L, kemana yak? Oke, kita simpen itu buat nanti, kita lanjut dulu penpiknya. L udah diberesin ama si Author, sekarang giliran si Narrator 'ngeberesin' si Light 

**- Rumahnya Light**

Light lagi tiduran di kamarnya, sambil makan potato chips kesukaan dia, ga takut kolesterol gitu? –ditabok-

Pas lagi enak-enaknya santai, dia diganggu oleh kedatangan sesosok makhluk nan cantik, manis, dan…

Kisa: KAZUSA! LANJUTIN PENPIK-NYA!

Oh, oke, siap cin, balik ke FF

Light kaget dengan kedatangan sesosok cewek berambut pirang panjang yang diiket satu pake pita merah (Kisa: ga ada yang nanya, bego) pertamanya dia kira itu Misa, tapi masa sih Misa Amane secantik ini? –ditajong-

"Light Yagami…" kata cewek itu

"Elo siapa hah?" jawabnya ketus, ih, sialan lo, Light!

"Ikut aku dangdutan yuk!" katanya malah ngikutin lagu Jablay-nya TiKam

"Hah? Dangdutan?" Light cengo

"Oops, bukan, maksud gue, ikut jalan-jalan yuk" ajak cewek itu

"Hah, kemana?" kata Light nge-Hah-in lagi, lama-lama elo jadi penganti si 3 bersodara Ha-Ha, eh kok jadi crossover sih? Oke lanjut ke FF

"Kemana aja boleh, mau ikut ga nih? Ryuzaki-kun juga ikut loh" ajak cewek itu

"Ngga mau…" bales Light, cuek

"Hoeh, kalo elo kaga mau, search trus cari account DeviantArt namanya –piip-!" suruh si cewek galak

Light langsung search en nge-klik link-nya

"Udah neh, trus apa?" Light ngomongnya ketus banget siih?

"Buka gallery 'Ryuzaki-kun', cepeet!" suruh si cewek lagi

Pas si Light buka gallery-nya, dia cengo juga…

Tanpa basa-basi, dia nosebleed dengan sukses!

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA! Lo liat kan ntu gambar? Kalo elo berani nolak, ntu gambar gue sebarin, sekalian gue kasih ke keluarga elo buat kenang-kenangan! HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" si cewek ketawa setan

"O-oke, gue ikut, tapi kasih tau dulu nama elo sama yang bikin ntu gambar" kata Light

Si cewek udah ngira, pasti mau di Death Note, oke, dia punya taktik sendiri buat ngatasinnya

"Gue Narrator alias Co-Author! Yang bikin ntu gambar gue ama Author, puas lo?" si Narrator senyum serem

"Ah, gue ga ikut kalo gitu, lo ga ngasih tau nama elo sih…" Kata Light

"Oke, gue langsung print aja dah ntu gambar… gue kasih ke bapak elo…" Kata Narrator siap-siap nge-print

Light panik-ed, "Oke, oke, gue ikut! Jangan disebarin tu gambar nista!" Light tereak geje

Narrator pasang senyum ga bersalah, "Ya udah yuk, let's go!" Narrator langsung ngilang ama si Light

Gimana kah ke-lan-ju-tan-nya? –mirip host acara infotainment-

Tunggu di chap selanjutnya!

**Kisa-chan: males nulis lagi, si Kazusa ngegerayangin Kisa-chan mulu**

**Kazusa: apa masalah elo?**

**Kisa-chan: -exhale deeply- gak, gapapa, bego**


	2. Makin Geje

**Chap.2: makin geje**

**Kisa-chan: wokeh, readers, kita dah nyampe chappie 2! Kyahu~~N!**

**Kazusa: yeeei! Kazusa ngga sabar nungguin chapter 2-nya nih!**

**Kisa-chan: tanpa berlama-lama, langsung yuuk… MariMas… (bukan nama minuman serbuk lo)**

L Lawliet, yang tadi dibawa ama Author geje –ditabok- jalan-jalan ke 'Dimensi Lain' sekarang udah nyampe di rumah Author ama Narrator

Ga berapa kemudian, muncul Light ama Narrator di deket L ama Author

"Eh, Narrator" kata Author senyum najong –ditabok lagi-

"Eh, Author, dah lama?" Tanya si gue alias Narrator

"Ngga, baru nyampe, eh yuk, bawa si Ryuzaki ama si Raito masuk" itu kata Author loh

"Oke, deh" Narrator ikut aja, Narrator ma Author langsung nyeret Duo L (atau Duo R?) masuk ke rumah mereka

Disini emang diceritain kita serumah, padahal aslinya nggak kok

-Di ruang tamu Rumah Author n' Narrator

"Silakan duduk, tuan-tuan" kata Author sok manis –gaplok-

Light ama L buru-buru duduk, L tetep duduk dengan gaya khas-nya, duduk kaya gitu tuh ga sopan, apa lagi dirumah orang –dicincang L-

Si Author ama Narrator ngibrit ke dapur, si Author nyiapin teh super duper hyper extra manis buat si L alias Ryuzaki sedangkan si Narrator bikinin kopi buat si Light. Udah jadi minumannya, trus dibawa ke ruang tamu, masing-masing dikasih minumannya

L nyeruput teh-nya, pelan-pelan, takut dikasih racun. Emang kita Keong Racun apa? (dasar kau keong racun…) terus cengo lagi

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

L ujug-ujug blushing, "Teh-nya enak…" kata L, widiih, Author seneng tuh, dipuji ama pujaan hati-nya (pujaan hati, apa kabarmu? –bletak-)

Si Light udah senyam-senyum geje aja, trus diminum lah si kopi bikinan Narrator itu

"Enak…" kata Light, hehe, Narrator seneng banget. Kayanya Narrator ma Author ada bakat buat nyuguhin minuman di kafe-kafe gitu ya? –bletak-

Si Author tiba-tiba ngomong, "Oke, kita nyeret kalian kesini sebenernya ada tujuan tertentu. Ini request dari Watari sekaligus sahabatnya si gue, namanya si Raraby. Katanya kalian berdua jarang keliatan sekolah, jadi ya kita bawa kesini trus kita daftarin di sekolah kita. Kalian juga sekelas ama kita kok" kata si Author

"Hah? Sekolah?" si Light nge-HAH-in lagi, gue pindahin ke crossover juga elu…

"Iya, sekolah, elu berdua harus sekolah di sekolah kita. Namanya Chaos Academy" kata si Narrator nambahin. Eniwei, aslinya kita ngga satu sekolah, karena ini FF jadi dibikin gitu, nama sekolahnya aja ngarang

"Chaos Academy? Selama gue jadi detektif, belom pernah denger sekolah yang namanya Chaos Academy…" si L ga percaya

"OMJ, Oh Michael Jackson, Oh My Jashin, please deh! Elo lagi di dimensi laen gitu!" kata si Author lebay

"O…" L cuman nge-O-in

"Gue ga mau…" si Light nolak

"Jadi lo lebih milih ntu gambar nyampe di tangan bapak elo?" Narrator nge-death glare si Light

"O-o-oke, g-g-gue mau…" Light udah takut aja ama si Narrator –ketawa setan-

"Oke, gue dah nyiapin semua keperluan elo di kamar masing-masing, nanti biar si Narrator yang ngasih tau kamar elo berdua. Terus, baju seragamnya udah gue gantung di deket lemari, udah gue cuci, jemur, n' setrika. Tinggal pake" Kata si Author

"Oia, selama kalian disini, kita tanggung jawab atas semua kelakuan kalian. Trus soal makanan, cuci baju, dll. Itu mah urusan gue ama Author, understood?" Kata Narrator nambahin, sebenernya Narrator ma Author males banget ngurusin mereka, tapi apa daya? Ini request dari orang penting sih –dihajar Watari-

"Hai, Wakarimasu" jawab Duo L barengan

"Sini, yuk, ikut ama Narrator ke kamar kalian berdua" ajak Narator, L ama Light ngikut aja, takut sih soalnya

-Dikamarnya Light

"Nah, Light-kun, I hope it's comfortable enough" kata Narrator sambil nutup pintu kamar Light trus nganterin L ke kamarnya

Light diem, dia ngeliatin kamarnya, luas, lumayan keren, kasurnya juga empuk. Dia buka lemarinya, baju dia semua udah tersedia, wangi, rapi, bersih, siapa dulu yang nyuciin, nyetrikain, sama ngeberesin –lirik Author-

'Keren juga nih, kayanya betah" kata Light, dia langsung ngelirik baju seragam disebelah lemarinya, warna hitam pekat, kaya langit kalo lagi dicet –gubrag- persis kaya seragam Cross Academy day class yang cowok. Dia liat di sebelah tempat tidurnya ada meja belajar, ngadep jendela banget, diluarnya ada taman luas banget. Di taman itu banyak pohon Sakura warna biru (emang ada? Yaah, ada aja lah, namanya juga 'dimensi lain') Anggrek, Iris, Buttercup, Bubble, Blossom, ups, salah, masudnya Buttercup, blue roses, carnation, verbena, dll

Jujur, Light ga pernah liat ada bunga Sakura warna biru, 'Mungkin hasil mutasi' kata Light sotoy

Mari kita lihat kamarnya L

-Kamarnya L

"Silahkan kamarnya, tuan muda L Ryuzaki Lawliet" kata Narrator lebay, trus nutup pintu trus ninggalin L

L Cuma pasrah aja, dia ngeliat sekeliling kamarnya, lumayan deh, batin L. di buka lemarinya, baju-bajunya semua udah rapih en bersih (darimana ntu cewek berdua dapetin baju gue?) trus dia liat seragam warna putih yang ngegantung di sebelah lemarinya. Seragam yang modelnya kaya model seragam anak cowok Cross Academy night class tu ngegantung rapi dideket lemarinya. L langsung nyobain seragamnya, pas, sedikit longgar tapi pas. Kok si Author ama Narrator tau sih ukuran bajunya? Itu sih rahasia Narrator ama Author

Dia liat disebelah kasurnya ada meja belajar yang ngadep langsung ke jendela, diluarnya langsung taman yang luas banget. Ga usah di deskrip-in lagi ya, kn tadi udah…

L bengong ngeliat tamannya, keren banget. Dia langsung rebahan di kasurnya. Perlahan-lahan angin berhembus… wuuus~~~ (lebay) lama kelamaan L ketiduran gara-gara angin yang bawa wangi Sakura biru itu. Tenaaaaaaaang banget tidurnya… (tidurlah tidur, oh, L-ku sayang –Author nyanyi-)

Mari kita liat Author dan Narrator di dapur

"Kazusa, belanja yu" ajak Author kepada Narrator

"Hayu, gapapa nih ninggalin Ryuzaki-kun ama Light-kun sendirian?" kata Narrator

"Gapapa, kan mereka udah gede ini, masa harus di babysit ama kita seh? Belanja aja, bentar" Author maksa –direbus-

"Oke, oke, gue teriak dulu bentar. OI RYUZAKI-KUN! LIGHT-KUN! AUTHOR AMA NARRATOR MAU BELANJA DULU, NITIP RUMAH!" teriak si Narrator

"Yuk, pergi, yuk" Author nyeret Narrator keluar rumah

- setelah Author n' Narrator keluar rumah…

Light keluar dari kamarnya, dia laper, tumben dia laper –dicincang- bingung ngeliat rumahnya kosong, dia langsung manggil si empunya rumah

"Author-san! Narrator-san! Dimanakah kau berada?" teriak si Light lebay sambil nyanyi

Ga ada yang jawab, dia kelilingin si rumah yang lumayan gede itu, trus dia ngeliat dua kamar bersebelahan. Satu pintunya warna putih satu lagi item. Di pintu putih itu ada tulisan 'Narrator-chan' di pintu yang satu lagi ada tulisan 'Author The Lemony Goddess ' pasti kamarnya si Author ama si Narrator. Ya iyalah, secara ntu ada tulisannya!

Light liat-liat lagi sekelilingnya dia. Didepan kamar si Author ada pintu lagi, warna biru muda, tulisannya 'Author n Narrator's Office, commoners aren't allowed to come inside'

Light cuma senyum aja, trus eh dia malah masuk seenak palanya ke dalem ruangan yang ada pintu biru mudanya itu. Wong, dah eyke tulis disitu jangan masuk, masih ngeyel, capedehbo –Narrator jadi banci-

Light pelan-pelan nutup pintu dibelakangnya (setelah masuk ke ruangan itu loh…) terus ngeliat ruangan itu dengan seksama (scanning mode: on)

Ada sebuah King-sized bed yang sprei-nya warna biru, bed covernya warna kuning, ranjangnya warna putih, warna kesukaan Narrator ma Author

Disebelahnya ada meja komputer, ngadep langsung ke jendela, diseberang jendela ada sungai, jerniiiiiiiiiiiiiiih banget… lebayy ah

Dideket computer, ada laptop pake skin warna monochrome (item putih) lagi nganggur, tapi masih nyala. Si Light langsung ngeliat screen saver laptopnya, ternyata picture slideshow. Ternyata gambar-gambar yang di jadiin screen saver itu, yaoi semua! (duuh ketauan nih hobi rahasia Narrator ama Author. Kisa: itu hobi elu, gue ga ikutan) dari mulai RoyEd, SuzaLulu, RenBya, RenIchi, GrimmIchi, SasuNaru, ShikaSasu, ShikaNaru, HiruSena, ada juga dari anime Loveless, Junjo Romantica, Gravitation, dll. Tapi kalo LightL ga ada, hehe (yang ini asli)

Light langsung ngegerakkin mouse biar screen saver-nya ilang dan memperlihatkan sebuah gambar background yang sangat lucu untuk dipandang, yaitu adalah gambar Kiraby dan Raraby! Kiraby tu kakak-nya Author, Raraby kakaknya Narrator… hehehe

Light ampe geleng-geleng kepala (nyanyi metal vs dugem) ngeliat gambar backgroundnya, trus dia liat di bagian bawah desktop (ada start bar warna item metalix, OS-nya WS7 loo) disitu terpampang ada 5 dokumen yang lagi dikerjain sama Narrator n Author. Ada yg tulisannya 'Junjo Romantica Project', ada 'codegeassanyar', ada 'draft truth or dare naruto', ada lagi 'iseng-iseng ala Akatsuki', yang terakhir, 'Draft Jalan-Jalan DN'

Light penasaran sama 'DraftJalan-Jalan DN' jadi dia buka aja dokumennya dan menemukan draft cerita ini… dia baca sampe akhir (yang udah selesai diketik baru mpe chap. 4) dan cengo… ni orang nulis apaan sih? Batin Light. Tapi, Light tersenyum mesra- eh, penuh kemenangan. Kenapa? Dia liat ada nama Author ama Narrator kepampang di regards A/N di bagian bawah cerita, Light manggut-manggut

"Ooh, jadi nama si Narrator gila itu Kazusa Schiffer, trus si Author edan itu Kirarin Ayasaki… hoho, untung gue bawa Death Note, langsung gue tulis aja ah" kata Light sambil ngeloyor pergi lagi ke kamarnya

Akankah nasib Author dan Narrator sama seperti kriminal2 yang telah dibunuh oleh Light? Kita tunggu kelanjutannya di Chap berikut! Yiiha!

-tbc

**Kisa-chan: oke, kepanjangan? Menurut Kisa-chan ini pendek, ini hasil pemikiran Kisa-chan semaleman, gara-gara Kisa-chan kena writer's block yang parah, Kisa-chan baru bisa ngelanjutin ni cerita abis suffering dari WB akibat menulis Bloody Valentine kelamaan**

**Kazusa: ano, Kisa-chan?**

**Kisa-chan: nani?**

**Kazusa: Bloody Valentine tu apaan?**

**Kisa-chan: cerita original Kisa-chan yang mau Kisa-chan jadiin buku**

**Kazusa: ooh**

**Kisa-chan: ya udah, uih yu? Kita nulis lagi**

**Kazusa: hai, wakatta**

**Oia reply-nya nih!**

**To yovphcutez=**

**Kisa-chan: yay! Thanks, gapapa kok dipanggil Kirarin-chan, Cuma biar pendek aja jadi Kisa-chan**

**Kazusa: iih, Kisa enak, dapet review, Kazusa ngga dapet**

**Kisa-chan: weee, DL =p**


	3. Makin Geje Aja

**Chapter 3: makin geje aja**

Light keluar dari ruangan yang pintunya biru itu trus ngeloyor gitu aja tanpa permisi sama 'penunggu' yang ada di dalem ruangan itu (hayoo loo... bersiaplah, Light) perasaan, Narrator ma Author ga pernah miara jin ato setan ato hantu ato dedemit ato...

Kisa-chan: DIEM LO NARRATOR BEGO! LANJUTIN PENPIKNYA!

Iih, dasar Author, mentang-mentang Author, jangan seenaknya ma Narrator dong! Kalo ama chara DN sih boleh –ditebas ama chara DN- hueeee... (Narrator juga manusia... –nyanyi histeris-)

Okeh lah, lanjut

Dikamarnya, Light buru-buru ngeluarin notes warna item yang ada tulisan 'Death Note'-nya dari tas-nya (sejak kapan dia bawa tas ama Death Note, ya?). Buat apakah itu? Ow, ow, ow, ternyata percobaan pembunuhan Author ma Narrator! Hehehe... kita liat yuk, berhasil ga ya? –evil glare-

"Hehehe, liat aja lu Narrator-san, Author-san. Elo bakal mati di tangan gue sekarang, emm mungkin lebih tepatnya di atas kertas Death Note ini... ah, tapi kan yang nulis tetep gue, berarti di tangan gue" kata si Light, dia langsung ngambil pulpen kecil dari tas-nya, trus nulis nama Author n' evidence yang menyebabkan si Author ini mati

'Kirarin Ayasaki, mati pada jamilah lewat jembatan jamedud (ada yang tau jamedud?), sepulang dari kegiatannya di luar rumah, ketabrak mobil pas lagi makan coklat pas lagi nyebrang di tengah jalan, mati konyol trus coklatnya pada berlumuran di sana-sini'

Dan yang kedua, Narrator. Hueee, Light-kun, Narrator terlalu imut untuk dibunuh! –ditimpukin sendal ama Light-

'Kazusa Schiffer, mati di jam bulu kurang kulit, pulang dari kegiatan di luar rumah juga, mati-nya gara-gara eskrim-nya jatoh ke got, dia nyoba ambil tapi ga ke ambil, trus tangannya stuck di dalem got, akhirnya kelindes truk tronton yang lagi lewat, mati konyol dengan mulut berlumuran eskrim'

Light langsung nutup Death Note-nya, ketawa setan dengan puas. Giginya, wuidiih, cling-cling bro! Kaya Rock Lee di Naruto! Coffee lover tapi rajin gosok gigi, tipikal suami yang baik... ckckck...-digampar-

'tinggal tunggu aja kejadiannya' batin Light napsu, napsu apa? Ooh, ngebunuh, kirain napsu yang lain. Ehehehe... –wink-

Ngga berapa lama, si Author ama Narrator pulang. Lah, kok bisa? Bukannya uda di Death Note ya?

"Tadaimaa..." kata si Author sambil bawa belanjaan, Narrator ngikutin di belakangnya

L, kebangun gara-gara suara Author nan merdu (boleh seneng lu Author) langsung dateng ke ruang tengah. Untuk apakah? Ooh, menemui sang Author tercinta –ditempeleng L-

"Okaeri, Author, Narrator" jawab si L, nguap lebar kayak kuda nil –ditelen ama kuda nil-

"Oh, L, bangun tidur ya? Tumben tidur siang, setau gue sih, elo kaga pernah tidur siang" kata si Author sotoy –bledug-

Kok ni cewek tau sih kebiasaan gue? Siapa sih ni cewek?, batin L dalem ati (ya iyalah, masa dalem perut?) "I-iya, ketiduran gara-gara nyium wangi Sakura yang warna biru itu" kata si L garuk-garuk pala

Ooh, jadi ketiduran gara-gara si Gaara... uh? Eh? Oh, salah, gara-gara wangi bunga Sakura

Light, ngedenger suara Author n Narrator yang merdu lagi ngobrol ama L, langsung ngibrit ke ruang tengah. Kaget kali ya, ngeliat Author ama Narrator pulang dengan selamat... –ketawa setan-

Light cengo, "L-lho? N-Narrator-san, A-Author-san, k-kok bisa ada d-disini?" tanya Light ga percaya

Author sama Narrator saling beradu pandang, cieee, -digaplok ama readers- sori, bukan fanfic Yuri neh! Lanjutt...

Author ama Narrator liat-liatan, trus ngeluarin evil smirk-nya en nge-evil smirk ke si Light

"Elo kaget? Kenapa? Nulis nama kita berdua di Death Note?" tantang si Author

L cuma bengong aja, trus ngomong dikit, "Keren juga, ya, kok nama kalian ditulis di DN tapi kaga mati?" kata si L

"Siapa dulu... Author ama Narrator gitu" jawab si Narrator lebay

Light gaped, ga percaya ama apa yang dia liat. Lagi cengo gitu, si Narrator ngedeketin si Light, deg-deg-an nihh... –dilempar pisang ama readers+Author- aaah, noo! PISANG!

"Tenang aja, Light-kun, nama Narrator yang asli bukan Kazusa Schiffer, trus nama Author yang asli juga bukan Kirarin Ayasaki. Itu Cuma nama samaran alias pen name kita kok" senyum si Narrator ke Light

Light cengo, trus tereak geje "APA?" kaya di adegan sinetron tokoh antagonis yang lagi marah en ga percaya trus mecahin gelas, dasar sinetron sial –digampar produser sinetron-

"Yaah, untuk sementara, kalian panggil Narrator sebagai Nara-chan aja, trus panggil Author ya, Author aja" kata Author

"Sip, deh, Nara-chan, Author" kata si L, rada OOC, trus balik ke kamarnya

Light masih nailed-to-place, ga bisa ngapa-ngapain

"Oya, Raito, kalo elo nulis nama kita sekali lagi, gue bakal nge-slay badan elo pake zanpakutou gue, Kazehana" kata Author, nah loh, kok jadi ke Bleach? Trus Author kok Shinigami? Punya Zanpakutou? Aah, ini Crossover ya? Jadi Ade Rai tuh cewek? (WTF?) –diremukin Ade Rai- Narrator curigaaaa...

"I-iya" kata si Light trus ngibrit ke kamarnya

"Senengnya bisa nakut-nakutin si Raito" kata Author sambil naro belanjaannya, "Nah, hari ini masak apa yah?" Author langsung ngambil buku resep

"Gue mau Kimchi dong, Author" pinta Narrator sambil masang muka melas

"ga boleh, dari kemaren Kimchi mulu" protes Author, eniwei, Kimchi tuh makanan yang pake daging babi ya? Setau Narrator sih iya, jadi di FF ini, Kimchi-nya pake daging sapi... ehehe...

"Tapi, kan..." Narrator masang puppy eyes

"KAGA BISA! Gue dah muak makanin tuh Kimchi dari semenjak seminggu yang lalu ampe HARI INI! Gue cekokin RAMEN tau rasa lu!" bentak Author

"Huee, Author jahat..." si Narrator nangis lebay

"Ah, udah, diem, Author mu masak makanan Indonesia aja!" tereak si Author

"Yeei! Masakan Indonesia! Khusus buat Narrator ia?" kata si Narrator

"Iye, semur jengkol ama sambel goreng pete, khusus buat Narrator" kata si Author sambil ketawa setan, hueee, jahat

"Yaah, Author jahat..." kata si Narrator lebay

"Ya ngga lah! Siapa juga yang mau makan ntu makanan terbau se-Indonesia? Gue mo bikin lauk timbel ama lalapannya, biar si Duo L ngerasain makanan Indonesia" kata si Author –evil smirk-

"Apa aja isinya, Author? Gue ikut bantu ya?" tanya si Narrator

"Oke boleh, isinya jambal roti, sambel terasi super pedes, ayam kalasan, plus lalapan kaya daun surawung (ada yg tau daun surawung?) daun dewa, selada, terong ijo yg bulet (author lupa namanya), sama mentimun. Trus Author juga mu bikin sop kimlo (yum!) sama gurame goreng. Yuk mulai masaknya!" ajak si Author ke si Narrator, en masak-memasak pun dimulai

Se-jam kemudian (ceritanya waktunya makan siang)

L ama Light nyium bau wangi (udah bau, wangi, maruk bgt) dari arah dapur. Ternyata, si Author en si Narrator udah nyiapin makan siang yang udah ditata rapi di meja makan. Ga ketinggalan, sambel terasi warna merah yang super pedes itu pun tersedia. Ini sih kesukaannya Author ama Narrator, sambel terasi yang puedeees banget!

"Raito! Ryuzaki! Nih makan siang-nya udah jadi! Makan yuk!" ajak si Author, tumben-tumbenan si Author manggil L jadi Ryuzaki, pengen ganti style kali yah –sotoy-

L ama Light langsung lari ke dapur, nyium wangi masakan yang, hmmm, enak

"Author, masak apa?" tanya L

"Masakan Indonesia" kata si Author

"Enak ga?" L nanya lagi

"Pasti lah, Indonesia tea!" jawab Author ngebanggain Indonesia (Hiduplah Britannia Raya... eh, salah, Hiduplah Indonesia Raya... tu, dua)

"Ooh, ini apa?" L nanya lagi sambil nunjuk ke gurame goreng-nya Author

"Gurame goreng" jawab Author sambil ngambilin nasi buat L, Light, Narrator, ama dia sendiri, eitts, jangan salah lo, walaupun kasar en tomboy, Author jago banget masak en rapi-rapi, nyuci, nyetrika, ah pokoknya jago lah (boleh seneng lu, Auie-chan alias Author)

L langsung ngambil nasi yang udah dipiringin (apa itu 'dipiringin'?) sama si Author trus ngambil sepotong gurame goreng, daun surawung ama daun dewa (yang sebenernya dia ga tau itu apaan, asal ambil aja) trus dia penasaran ama sambel terasi bikinan Author. Sebenernya dia ga tau itu apaan, tapi gara-gara penasaran, diambil aja tuh se sendok kecil. Si Author ngeliatin si L sambil ketawa geli, dia terus ngambil mangkok buat naro sop kimlo-nya

Semangkok buat Light, semangkok lagi buat L, semangkok buat dia, sePANCI buat Narrator –ditimpuk ma L, Light, n' Author- duh, iya, iya, semangkok buat Narrator

Light bingung mau ngambil apa, dia asal aja ngambil jambal roti (dia ga tau tuh ikan apaan, bentuknya aja kali lucu, bentuk dadu kecil-kecil) trus sambel terasi se sendok kecil (penasaran juga) sama selada en mentimun, karena dia TAKUT mau ngambil surawung yang kaya si L ambil, takut dikasih racun, padahal dikasih madu (Madu ditangan kanan ku, Racun di tangan kiriku, aku tak tahu, mana yang akan kuberikan padamu...) jiaah, Narrator jadi nyanyi dah

Si Author Cuma senyam-senyum geje aja, trus ngambil selada, daun dewa, gurame goreng sepotong, sambel terasi sesendok makan, sama ayam kalasan (kesukaan Author)

Narrator mah ga banyak-banyak, lauknya Narrator Cuma ambil SEMUA, kalo lalapannya ngambil mentimun ama selada, sambelnya sesendok makan

"Itadakimasu!" L, Light, Narrator, ma Author bilang barengan, trus Narrator ma Author berdoa dulu, baru makan

Gimana reaksi L pas makan?

Dia pertama ngambil sendok (ga biasa makan pake tangan, norak lu Ryuzaki-kun!) trus motong guramenya jadi potongan kecil. Disatuin ma nasi, trus dicelupin ke sambel, walhasil...

L masukin ke mulutnya

L ngunyah bentar

L berenti ngunyah

L diem

L mukanya merah

L teriak

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAA! PEDEEEEEEEEEEEEES~~~!" L jatoh dari kursi makan sambil tereak, OOC tuh tereakannya

Kalo Light?

Dia ga sempet nyetop acara makannya, dia keburu ngunyah tu jambal roti yang di celupin ke sambel terasinya

Dia diem dulu bentar sebelum AKHIRNYA teriak juga

"ASIIIII~~~~~N! PEDE~~~~~~~SSS!" teriak si Light, OOC juga nih

Author ama Narrator ketawa geli, tapi Author buru-buru ngambil air dingin buat L trus diminumin ke mulutnya L, cieee... (Kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta... –digampar Author-)

"Gapapa?" tanya Author sok-sok Innocent

"uuh, gapapa apanya? Gue kepedesan gini dibilang gapapa? Mikir kek kalo bikin masakan!" kata L keluar OOC-nya

"Ya, maap, orang Jepang mah ga sesuai standar Indonesia sih. Sambel terasi bikinan nenek-nenek aja lebih pedes daripada Wasabi" kata Author sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung L, cieee... –digampar lagi-

"tapi, ikannya enak kok..." kata L, blushing

"yaudah, lanjutin gih makannya, jangan dicelupin sambel tapi" kata Author sambil ngebantu L berdiri, cieeee... –ditenggelemin-

Narrator Cuma diem en ngambilin air buat minum si Light

"Light-kun gapapa?" tanya Narrator

"Nggak, gapapa, Cuma pedes trus asin, ikan apa sih tuh?" tanya si Light ke Narrator sambil minum aer pengasih dari Narrator, ehehehe...

"Itu tuh, ikan jambal roti, ikan asin yang paling enak se Indonesia. Lumayan susah dapetinnya, trus harganya juga lumayan mahal" kata si Narrator, "Makan lagi gih, pake ikan gorengnya aja" Light berdiri dengan dibantu oleh kekuatan bulan, aku akan menghukummu! Oh, salah, itu mah Sailor Moon. Dibantu ama Narrator, ehehe, jadi malu

Akhirnya mereka pun makan kembali dengan damai...

-tbc

**Kisa-chan: -ngakak ampe guling-guling di lantai-**

**Kazusa: kenapa sih Auie-chan?**

**Kisa-chan: gapapa, Nara-chan, lucu aja liat L OOC-nya keluar gara-gara dicekokin sambel terasi bikinan si Kisa-chan ini**

**Kazusa: ia nih, gimana sih, orang Jepang dibawah standar pedes-nya orang Indonesia! Padahal kita makan se ulekan pake nasi aja juga kuat, ya kan?**

**Kisa-chan: ya iyalah! Secara, kita orang Indonesia, apalagi itu makanan favorit kita, neng! Oia, ini AuthorxL sama NarratorxLight lo, tambahin ke warningnya aah... –senyum geje-**

**Kazusa: ya udah deh, yuk nulis lagi, update secepatnya!**

**Kisa-chan: Ja Ne, minna! Ditunggu Review-na!**


	4. School Time Sorrow Time

Kisa-chan: ini chapter ke-4 yang telah kalian tunggu-tunggu, Reader-tan! Ini chappie jadinya sedih... demi mengenang seseorang yang penting bagi Kisa-chan. Nulisnya juga sambil beruraian air mata (lebayy...) tapi, tenang, gan! Humornya tetep ada ditempat yang seharusnya. Okay, then, enjoooy!

Kazusa: Death Note bukan milik kita berdua! Apalagi 'Sang Mantan'!

Warnings: see the previous chappie

Chapter 4: School Time, Sorrow Time

-Keesokan Harinya

Pagi itu, yang masih amat sangat kepagian banget (pemborosan kata...) yaitu JAM 4! Author ama Narrator ngegebrak-gebrak pintu kamarnya L ama Light (Author kamar L, Narrator kamar Light) dengan kenapsuan yang amat sangat brutal sambil teriak-teriak geje. Mungkin abis ini harus ganti pintu plus engsel-engselnya, soalnya pasti ancur berkeping-keping dah semuanya. Gimana reaksi mereka berdua dibangunin sepagi itu dengan cara yang amat tidak manusiawi?

Reaksi L:

Ngeguling ampe jatoh ke lantai gara-gara teriakan bangun pagi Author yang maha dahsyat. Sampe-sampe kukunya lepas karena pas lagi tidur dia gigitin kuku. YA ENGGA LAH!

L sampe pusing dengerin teriakannya Author si-Al ini. Laah, jadi nyebutin nama Alphonse deeh... hehe... -digampar readers-

Reaksi Light:

Ngeguling ke lantai trus masuk ke kolong tempat tidur dan GA BANGUN SAMA SEKALI. Yo oloh, ni anak budek apa emang kebo dari sononya? –direbus Light FG- wooy, jangan keroyokan lo!

Akhirnya L ama Light ngebuka pintu kamar mereka berdua en langsung diseret sama Author en Narrator dengan cara dipasangin Dog Leash –ditimpuk batu- iya, iya, dengan cara narik kerah baju bagian belakangnya deeh... hiih, jahat banget sih sama Narrator (Hanya satu pintaku... disayang ama readers... –digampar gara2 plagiat lagu orang-) hueee...

Kemanakah mereka diseret? Ow, ow, ow, ternyata, mereka diseret kedepan KAMAR MANDI! Alias SHOWER ROOM (biar agak kerenan dikit gituu...) MUAHAHAHA... kenapa mereka diseret kedepan kamar mandi jam 4 pagi? Soalnya Author ama Narrator pengen liat mereka mandi... –diinjek-injek- maksudnya, mau nyuruh mereka mandi. Ih, seneng banget sih nyiksa eike? (uuh, benci aku... uuh, sebel aku... –nyanyi histeris-)

"L! LIGHT! MULAI SEKARANG ELO-ELO HARUS BANGUN JAM 4 PAGI DAN MANDI! GUE MA NARRATOR GA AKAN NGASIH AMPUN!" Teriak si Author sambil nunjuk-nunjuk. Heh, Author, ga sopan nunjuk-nunjuk orang –digoreng Author-

L ama Light swt ditempat en ngejawab setengah rido, "Y-yes, ma'am"

"SEKARANG MANDI LO BERDUAAAAA!" teriak si Author sambil lemparin baju, anduk en daleman mereka berdua. Nah lo, kok ngelempar daleman juga? Ngga jijik tuh Author?

A-chan: ngga, ngapain? Wong Cuma CD ama kaos doang

N-chan: CD? Compact Disc?

A-chan: BUKAAAAN! Ahh, dasar idiotic innocent!

Mari kita sudahi saja dialog tentang kedodolan ini. Ganti scene L ama Light masuk kamar mandi sambil bawa perlengkapannya. Author ama Narrator nunggu diluar. Eiiiits... walau kita Fujo akut, kita ngga sebejad yang kalian kira. Walaupun suka Lemon, tapi kita ngga ada niat buat liat langsung apalagi NGINTIP! That's a big NO!

-Time Skip aja ya... males ngejelasin cara mandi L ama Light –ditempeleng-

Pas si L ama Light keluar kamar mandi, mereka udah pake baju seragam yang dikasih sama Author. Iih, Light, kamu cakep deeh –disambit-

Author ama Narrator bengong

L, ngerasa risih diliatin, akhirnya ngomong dengan tatapan gue-jijik-ama-lo-berdua, "A-Author-san? Kenapa?"

Author langsung sadar kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya yang ga pernah sadar walaupun dicoba disadarin dengan beberapa kali ritual penyadaran oleh dukun ahli kesadaran ataukah emang dukunnya yang ngga nyadar? –digaplok readers gara2 kebanyakan pake kata sadar-

"Ah, ngga, gapapa... klo diliat-liat... L cakep ya" kata Author setengah bisik-bisik. Ah, lagu kali bisik-bisik tetangga. Huh? Oh, tidak, Author? Jadi selama ini gimana cara kamu liat L? Kamu liat pake telinga ya, bukan pake mata? –ditendang- hueh, puas, puas, PUAS? Tuh kan, jadi ngikutin gaya Tukul Rahwana, eh- Arwana... Author sih, pake acara bilang 'kalo diliat-liat' segala... berarti selama ini Author ga ngeliat L pake mata, nyun! –ditampar-

L ngedip-ngedip ganjen, cieeee...

Ngga deng, boong

L ngedip-ngedip bentar, trus nanya, "Tadi lo bilang apa Author-san?"

Author langsung ngebalik, "Ga ah, ga jadi. Untung budek", Author langsung melengos pergi ke tempat suci, yaitu... RUANG MAKAN! Muahahahaa... –dilempar sendal-

L, Light, ama Narrator swt ditempat Season 2! Muahahaha! Liat ga tuh? SEASON 2! Yang ga bisa baca ga lulus PLAYGROUP! –dikasih Rasen-Shuriken-

Narrator akhirnya memecah kesunyian (ceilah, bahasanya)

"Ke ruang makan yuk, sarapannya udah siap" ajak si Narrator pait (?) abis males manis melulu! Ntar kalo kemanisan dimakan L lagi... -,-

-Dapur+Ruang Makan

Dimeja makan udah ada si Author yang lagi ngolesin selai strawberry banyak-banyak ke rotinya. Itulah kesukaan si Author aneh kita. Suka banget yang manis-manis, kaya L. Trus suka banget selai Strawberry kaya Beyond. Kalo bikin roti, pasti toppingnya selai strawberry extra banyak plus keju ama susu kental manis full cream yang super banyak. Ditemenin sama Lemon Squash yang ga terlalu manis. Kadang-kadang, Narrator mikir, si Author kaga bakal mual tuh sarapan udah makan yang kaya begituan? –ditimpuk-

Author ngelirik ke L bentar, nerusin ngoles lagi, en ngomong

"Itu sarapannya udah jadi. Cheese Cake sama teh super manisnya buat L. Roti selai coklat sama kopinya buat Light. Buat Narrator Chocolate Almond Cake ama Almond Coffee" kata Author, ngolesin satu roti lagi

Mereka Cuma diem ngikutin perintah Author en duduk didepan sarapannya masing-masing

-Time Skip lagi... males nulis detailnya... hohohohohoho...

"Semua dah siap?" tanya Author ama Narrator

"Yosh!" jawab L ama Light

"LET'S GO!" kata Author ama Narrator sambil nyeret tangan L n Light

Lah, rumah kaga dikonci? Ah, gapapa... ntar juga si mang Renji Abarai ngonciin... [maap ya, Ren, lo jadi emang-emang disini]

-Time Skip lagi ya... ceritanya dah nyampe Chaos Academy

L ama Light terpana... bahasa TRADISIONAL-nya cengo... ternyata Chaos Academy gede banget! Lebih gede dari Ashford Academy malah! (hubungannya?) Didepan pintu gerbang, ada tiga cowok keren nyapa Author ama Narrator. Siapakah mereka? Oh, MATT, MELLO, NEAR! KYAAA!

"Ohayou, Kisa-chan, Kazusa-chan" sapa Near ramah

Narrator alias si Kazusa langsung ngibrit ke deket Near sambil ngebenyeng-benyeng pipi Near. Okeh! GUA GA TAU NGEBENYENG-BENYENG BAHASA INDONYA APUAA!

"Hei, little sheep" kata si Author, dadah-dadah ke Near yang lagi dikerjain dengan NISTA-nya oleh si Narrator bejat ini. Muahahahaa! –evil laugh-

"Hey, jangan lupain kita berdua dong! Sakit nih!" kata si buah kesukaan Author... ToMatt! –digampar Matt-

"Oh iya, iya... hehe... Ohayou, Mello, Matt" kata si Author, "Tumban, Author, tanggal segini masih ceria" kata Matt yang dibales sikutan maut dari Narrator, sambil masih menistakan Near dengan nistanya. "Eh, emang sekarang tanggal berapa ya? Kok lupa sayah?" tanya si Author ga ngeh

"08 Juni... napa?" kata si Mello innocent. Mello langsung kena slapping-an maut-nya Matt (bahasa apaan nih?) "WOY! GA USAH NAMPAR NAPA CUY?" si Mello teriak aneh, Matt Cuma nunjuk ke Author, nyuruh si Mello liat si Author. Mello pun ngeliat si Author dan...

Author diem

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

"HUEEEEEE!" Author kabur ke belakang sekolah...

Semuanya swt ditempat SEASON 3! Liat ga tuh? Ampe SEASON 3? Muahahahaha! –digampar-

L ama Light diem, ga ngerti apaan yang terjadi (apa yang terjadi dengan hatimu? –disambit D'Bagindaz-)

"Kenapa sih tu anak?" tanya Light

"Oh, biasa deeh..." kata Mello sotoy

"Emang lo tau kenapa, Mell?" tanya Light panas, maklum ga ada AC. BD aja g ad... (kok jadi variabel ne?)

"Ngga..." kata Mello sambil ngegigit coklat pake gigi. Kenapa pake gigi? Karena kalo pake tangan namanya nyomot... –ditembak Mello- -Narrator nembak balik- -tembak-tembakan-

"Sotoy lo..." kata Near (setelah dilepas ama Narrator) nimpuk Mello pake Gunpla. Wah, itu mah, sayah juga mau, atuh! –disambit puzzle-

Karena pada penasaran, M, N, L, L nyusul ke belakang sekolah. Si Matt ama Narrator yang udah tau mah ikut-ikutan aja. Dan apa yang kita dapati sodara-sodara? Ternyata Author sedang nangis sambil nyanyi geje en histeris sambil meluk-meluk pohon!

'_**Dulu aku kau puja**_

_**Dulu aku kau sayang**_

_**Dulu aku sang juara**_

_**Yang slalu engkau cinta**_

_**Kini roda telah berputar**_

_**Kini aku kau hina**_

_**Kini aku kau buang**_

_**Jauh dari hidupmu**_

_**Kini aku sengsara**_

_**Roda memang telah berputar'**_

Semuanya pada aneh ngeliatin Author kaya gini. Ada apa sih sama Author hari ini? (Ada Apa Dengan Author? [AADA] –nyanyi juga-)

Author masih nangis sambil nerusin nyanyi

'_**Mana janji manismu?**_

_**Mencintaiku sampai mati**_

_**Kini engkau pun pergi**_

_**Saat ku terpuruk sendiri**_

_**Akulah sang mantan**_

_**Akulah sang mantan'**_

Narrator langsung bilang ama si orang-orang inosen bego itu –dibunuh-"Ini tuh hari dimana first love-nya Author meninggal. Kaga peka banget sih!" yeey, kaga peka, siapa juga yang ga ngasih tau dari awal

Semua cengo+prihatin gajelas, "Hah? Cinta pertama?"

Narrator ngangguk, "Iya, Narrator lupa namanya. Kalo ga salah Setsuna, Setsuna, gitu deh!"

Mello nyosor, "Kok bisa sih?"

"Ya, jadi gini..." Narrator mulai 'BERCERITERA'

'_**Sakit teriris sepi**_

_**Ketika cinta telah pergi**_

_**Akulah sang mantan**_

_**Akulah sang mantan'**_

-Time Skip lagi [ceritanya udah selesai Narrator nyeritainnya, Author ga mau jelasin. Sediih niiih!]

Mello ngangguk-ngangguk, "Ooh, jadi gitu... pantes aja dia ampe down gitu... terus itu sepihak, kan? Pasti sakit berat... apalagi first love-nya sahabat deketnya juga lagi... sakit total deh!"

Near cuma melintir-melintir rambut. Light speechless

"Ternyata gitu rasanya ditinggalin ama orang yang di sayang..." kata L sedih

'_**Mana janji manismu?**_

_**Setia sampai aku mati**_

_**Kini engkau pun pergi**_

_**Saat ku jatuh dan sendiri**_

_**Mana janji manismu?**_

_**Mencintaiku sampai mati**_

_**Kini engkau pun pergi**_

_**Saat ku terpuruk sendiri**_

_**Akulah sang mantan**_

_**Akulah sang mantan'**_

Mello swt (LAGI), "Tapi, kenapa lagunya 'Sang Mantan'?"

"Soalnya sebelum kejadian itu, Author sempet kecewa gara-gara si first love-nya itu jadian ama orang lain" jelas si Narrator

Light akhirnya ngomong, "Kesian banget ya... tinggalin aja dulu yuk" ajak si Light

Akhirnya semuanya ninggalin Author yang masih nangis

'_**Mana janji-janjimu?'**_

-tbc

Kisa-chan: maaf pendek, minna. Sebenernya ini ditulis udah dari tanggal 08 September. Tapi, ga ada koneksi Internet sih! Beginilah jadinya... dibuat setahun tiga bulan setelah kematian si 'Setsuna' itu... hueeee... –lari ke kamar-

Kazusa: maaf ya, reader-tan, Kisa-chan masih syok. Maaf juga di chappie ini malah jadi sedih begini (genrenya apa ya? Gore? Angst? Atau malah bloody? Hahaha) mari membalas reviews!

**To Yovphcutez:**

**Wahahaha, fic kita ternyata bisa bikin ngakak. Tapi kan ini yang bikin bukan Cuma Kisa-chan doang! Kazusa juga ikut tau!**

**To Eri-chan:**

**Ga perlu dijawab ah... ini Kazusa sendiri...**

**To Ci eL Lawliet:**

**Douzo Yoroshiku, Ci eL-san!**

**Gapapa baru review! Mau bikinin L teh juga? Silaken.. hehehe... fic-nyah kurang panjang? Ohoho, maaf, soalnya bikinnya buru-buru**

**Nih uda apdett!**

**P.S: review anda ngga gaje kok!**

**To Ryoutaka-IchiRuki Amane:**

**Wkwkwkwk... saya setuju (apanya?)**

**To Edoward Elric Homunculus:**

**Wkwkwkwkwwkkwkwkwkwk... saya sendiri juga ga bisa berenti ngakak, gan!**

**Haha, thanks udah dibilang top! –ngasih cupcake-**

**Gambar DeviantArt-nya masih rahasia! Ga akan dikasih tau ke siapa-siapa, soalnya itu dah jadi properti pribadi kita!**

**Hehe... jya ne~ Edo!**

Sekian dulu ya, ditunggu review na!


End file.
